For example, Patent Document 1 discloses this type of mobile communication terminal test device. The mobile communication terminal test device includes a pseudo base station unit that is provided between a mobile communication terminal, which is a test target, and a plurality of connection destinations which can be connected to the mobile communication terminal, and a sequence display unit and a communication state display unit that display a communication sequence and a communication state between one of the plurality of connection destinations and the mobile communication terminal, respectively. According to this structure, the mobile communication terminal test device according to the related art disclosed in Patent Document 1 makes it possible for the tester to check the connection state between the mobile communication terminal and the connection destination with ease.